particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
United Kingdom of Beluzia and Bailon
The United Kingdom of Beluzia and Bailon, or simply Beluzia, was a country located in Artania, bounded on the north by Rutania; on the east by Luthori and Darnussia. The United Kingdom of Beluzia and Bailon comprise a constitutional monarchy of five provinces. Geography Beluzia is located on the south-western coast of Artania. Bailon is an island group extending to the northwest into the Verranderlijke Ocean. Beluzia borders the Negus Mountain region in the east, and the Verranderlijke Ocean in the west, with a total of 3,290 kilometres (1,974 mi) of coastline (including Bailon). Beluzia also borders Rutania to the north, and Luthori and Darnussia to the east. In total, Beluzia comprises 1,008,600 square kilometres (19,730 sq. mi). The highest point in the country is Mount Kestula, at 3,810 metres (12,500 ft), and is the fifth highest peak in Artania. The highest volcano in the country is the Mount Oykia (3,431 m / 11,257 ft). The largest lake in Beluzia is Lake Parnus. The nation's terrain is coastal plain separated by rugged mountains, the Negus Mountain, which forms the eastern border of the country. Beluzia claims an exclusive economic zone of 54 nautical miles (100km). The spine of the country produces many major river systems: • River Ilias In the northern part of the country, the River Rutena forms the northern border with Rutania. Climate and Ecology The country has a tropical and subtropical climate. It is part of many ecoregions, including Beluzian seasonal moist forests, various mangroves, dry forests, and montane forests. Bailon contains three large islands and a number of smaller islets, the largest of these being Bailon Island, with a population of appropriate 17,368,555. Beluzia's dry season is in most places from December to April, while the rainy season is from May to November. The highlands areas are always cooler. The lowest elevation level in the country is the Verranderlijke Ocean at sea level; the highest point is Mount Kestula, a volcanic mountain with an elevation of 3,810 m (part of Mount Kestula National Park). Protected Areas The country is noted for its national park system, administered by the Ministry of the Interior. This agency oversees the 26 national parks, and more than 160 protected areas in Beluzia and Bailon. The other types of protected areas in Beluzia are National Wildlife Refuges, Biological Reserves, Protection Zones, and Absolute Nature Reserves. Together the protected areas comprise over one-quarter of Beluzian territory. Environment Beluzia obtains hydroelectric power from Lake Parnus, the country’s largest lake. It suffers occasional earthquakes, frequent flooding of lowlands at onset of rainy season and a few active volcanoes. Current environmental issues include deforestation, largely a result of the clearing of land for agriculture, soil erosion, water pollution of rivers, fisheries protection, and solid waste management. Economy The economy of Beluzia is one of the largest in the world, with a gross domestic product surpassing one trillion Beluz. Beluzia has a free market economy and is firmly established as an upper middle-income country. Successive administrations have improved the country's macroeconomic fundamentals. In spite of its unprecedented macroeconomic stability, some of the government's challenges include the upgrade of infrastructure, the modernization of the tax system and labour laws, and the reduction of income inequality. The economy contains a mixture of modern and outmoded industry and agriculture, both of which are increasingly dominated by the private sector. Recent administrations have expanded competition in electricity generation, natural gas distribution and airports, with the aim of upgrading infrastructure. As a consumption-oriented economy, more 90% of Beluzian trade is internal. Trade with Beluzia’s export partner’s accounts for less than 1% of the GDP. Main indicators Beluzia’s Gross Domestic Product (GDP) was estimated at 1.465 trillion beluz in 2416. As such, its standard of living, as measured in GDP per capita was of 10,130 beluz. The reported Gross National Income and income per capita in nominal market exchange rates were amongst the highest in Artania, and as such, Beluzia is firmly established as an upper middle-income country. The Beluzian currency is the Beluz. Inflation rates are at historic lows, however, underemployment is high. Beluzia’s Human development index was reported at 0.821, (comprising a life expectancy index of 0.84, an education index of 0.86 and a GDP index of 0.77), ranking low in the world within the group of high-development. Components of the economy Gross Domestic Product (GDP) is estimated at 1,013 trillion beluz, and GDP per capita at 10,130 beluz. The service sector is the largest component of GDP at 70.5%, followed by the industrial sector at 25.7%. Agriculture represents only 3.9% of GDP. The Beluzian labour force is estimated at 38 million of which 18% is occupied in agriculture, 24% in the industry sector and 58% in the service sector. Agriculture and food production Agriculture, as a percentage of GDP, has been steadily declining, and now resembles that of most developed nations, in that it plays a smaller role in the economy. In 2416, agriculture accounted for only 3.9% of GDP. Nonetheless, given the historic structure of agriculture in Beluzia, it still employs a considerably high percentage of the work force: 18%, most of which grows basic crops for subsistence, compared to 2–5% in developed nations in which production is highly mechanized. In spite of being a staple in Beluzian diet, Beluzia’s comparative advantage in agriculture is not in corn, but in horticulture, tropical fruits and vegetables. Corn production has remained stable (at 20 million metric tons). Peasants have grown corn for millennia, and Beluzia is still the one of the largest corn producer in the world. Industry Among the most important industrial manufacturers in Beluzia is the automotive industry, whose standards of quality are internationally recognized. The automobile sector in Beluzia differs from many other neighbouring countries and developing nations in that it does not function as a mere assembly manufacturer. The industry produces technologically complex components and engages in some research and development activities. The larger, international auto manufacturers have been operating in Beluzia for decades, while more recent entrants in the market built their plants much later. Some large industries of Beluzia include the third largest cement conglomerate in the world, world-renowned players in the alcohol beverage industries, and the largest producer of corn flour in the world. Energy and mineral resources The energy sector is an area of private investment. Beluzia is the fifth-largest oil producer in the world, with 3.8 million barrels per day. It is home to the largest oil company in Artania, making 86 billion beluz in sales a year. Without enough money to continue investing in finding new sources or upgrading infrastructure, some have predicted the company may face institutional collapse. Services The service sector was estimated to account for 70.5% of the country's GDP, and employs 58% of the active population. This section includes transportation, commerce, warehousing, restaurant and hotels, arts and entertainment, health, education, financial and banking services, telecommunications as well as public administration and defence. Tourism is one of the growing industries in Beluzia. It is one of the most visited countries in the world (with over 20 million tourists a year). The Beluzian banking system is strong, in which private banks are profitable and well-capitalized. The financial and banking sector is increasingly dominated by mergers of companies. The process of institution building in the financial sector in Beluzia has evolved hand in hand with the efforts of financial liberalization and of inserting the economy more fully into world markets. Over the recent years, there has been a wave of investment by foreign institutions, and their presence, along with a better regulatory framework, has allowed Beluzia’s banking system to recover from stifling economic regulation. Lending to the private sector is increasing and so is activity in the areas of insurance, leasing and mortgages. However, bank credit accounts for only 22% of GDP, which is significantly low internationally. Credit to the Agricultural sector has fallen, and now represents about 1% of total bank loans. Other important institutions include savings and loans, credit unions, bonded warehouses, bonding companies and foreign-exchange firms. Securities market Beluzia has a single securities market. The market has grown steadily, with its main indices increasing by more than 150% in 2414-16. It is one of Artesia’s largest exchanges. The benchmark stock indices have surged 37.8%, to 17,802.71 from 12,917.88, backed by a stronger Beluzian economy and lower interest rates. It continued its steep rise through the beginning of 2415, reaching 19,272.63 points at end-March 2415. The stock market also posted a record low vacancy rate, according to the central bank. Local stock market capitalization totalled 236 billion beluz at end-2414, up from 170 billion at end-2412. As of March 2415 there were 135 listed companies, down from 153 a year earlier. The primary index consists of a sample of 35 shares weighted according to their market capitalization. Heavy hitters are Beluzia’s and Artesia’s biggest baker, and a ubiquitous national retail giant. The makeup of the index is adjusted every six months, with selection aimed at including the most liquid shares in terms of value, volume and number of trades. Beluzia’s stock market is comparatively isolated to developments in the foreign market. Thus, volatility in the major foreign stock exchanges, as well as interest-rate changes and economic expectations abroad, has little effect on the performance of Beluzian equities. This is both because of Beluzia’s economic independence in international trade and the high volume of trading in Beluzian equities through Foreign Depositary Receipts (FDRs). Thus, a decline in the value of foreign currencies makes Beluzian markets more attractive. Despite the recent gains, investors remain wary of making placements in second-tier initial public offerings (IPOs). Purchasers of new issues were disappointed after prices fell in numerous medium-sized companies that made offerings in 2406 and 2407. IPO activity in Beluzia remains tepid and the market for second-tier IPOs is barely visible. There were three IPOs in 2415. Category:Beluzia